


Recognition

by MissDreamgirl32



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamgirl32/pseuds/MissDreamgirl32
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy set out to sea at the young age of seven. His journey is cut short, however, when he unknowingly crosses the path of a Celestial Dragon's ship and a furious World Noble fires a bazouka at him in retribution. No body is ever found but with Luffy's inability to swim there's little hope. His older brothers are devastated but have no choice but to accept it. When the time comes for them to set sail themselves, they decide to go together. A week into their journey they get swept up in a storm and wake up on a strange island with an odd feral child looking after them.ORA drabble I wrote to go with Feriowind's Feral Luffy AU comic. Details inside
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> So like I said this is a drabble meant to accompany this comic:  
> https://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/644158705001218048/feriowind-okay-heres-the-comic-based-on-feral
> 
> I highly recommend checking them out. Their art is seriously so gorgeous!
> 
> More details on the AU can be found here: https://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/643699155664093184/i-wrote-up-a-whooole-feral-luffy-au-bit-on-twitter

The first thing Ace noticed as he regained consciousness was that his head was pounding something fierce. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet but the bright sunlight still stung them somehow. His whole body was sore, in fact. Which wasn’t surprising given the last thing he remembered was the strong ocean current bashing him against some rocks on the sea floor. 

_“Well, at least I know I’m not dead. If I was it wouldn’t hurt so much.”_ He thought, acutely aware death was a distinct possibility on the rough seas he and Sabo had encountered the night before. 

The thought of his brother (his _last_ brother, his brain reminded him bitterly) spurred the teen to open his eyes. Where was his brother? Was he okay?

It took a moment to orient himself because he had expected to find himself lying down, washed up on some beach or shoreline. Instead he was surrounded by thick, gnarled jungle. He was surrounded on every side by greenery and the sounds of wild animals, some alarmingly close. He couldn’t even see the coast from here.

It was at that moment, that Ace realized he was moving. Or rather, that something was moving him.

A small, thin but hairy creature was carrying Ace on it’s back. Taking him to who knows where. Realizing this, Ace immediately started kicking and thrashing and wiggling his way out of the creature’s surprisingly tight grip. He managed to free himself with a push that sent the small creature to the jungle floor with a startled cry that sent an odd pang of regret through Ace.

But he didn’t have time to dwell on it. He needed to find Sabo now. So he turned tail and ran in the opposite direction, hoping it would lead him to the shore. With luck he’d find Sabo still unconscious on the beach.

Getting to the beach, however, proved easier said than done as Ace had barely started to run when he found himself face-to-face with a pack of wild animals. They weren’t as large as the King of the Forest back on Dawn Island but they had him badly outnumbered and every one of them looked ferocious enough to tear a man limb from limb without much trouble. 

Unfortunately for them, Ace wasn’t a normal man anymore. And while he didn’t want to risk burning down the jungle with his devil-fruit powers he wasn’t about to back down from a bunch of animals either. 

However just as he had lowered into his fighting stance, something very unexpected happened. 

Ace wasn’t sure how to describe what he felt. The closest he could think of was when that gigantic wave had crashed into his and Sabo’s boat and forced him under the water. It was like a sudden, incredible force pushing against his mind rather than his body. His knees felt weak suddenly. Something overwhelming was telling him to collapse to his knees and the only thought Ace could muster was a defiant _“NO!”_

He clasped his hands over his ears but it did no good. The teenager turned towards what he knew to be the source of this… whatever it was and his jaw dropped.

It was the creature that had been carrying him. Except that wasn’t right. He wasn’t some foreign creature or animal. He was a human. A human boy with thin noddley limbs and big round eyes, barely into his teens. Wild black hair dipped past his shoulders and disappeared into the fur cape he wore around his shoulders which Ace had mistaken for his own fur.

And he was marching down the jungle past with such calm confidence as he emitted his wave of sheer presence that made all but the most proud of beasts collapse before him, and those that remained all bowed their heads to him. As he reached Ace, the pressure on his mind disappeared just as suddenly as it had arrived and Ace could only stare and think. _“Ah, he’s the King of this Forest.”_

The boy gave a quick pat to tiger that had seemed all too eager to make Ace his new chew toy a moment ago, but kept his eyes on the young pirate. For a second, Ace wasn’t sure what was about to happen. Then the boy flashed a blinding smile of yellowed teeth, took Ace by the hand, and simply said “Food.” As if that explained everything.

Suddenly remembering himself, Ace tried to wiggle his fingers out of the boy’s hand but he had a grip like iron. “I… I need to…” 

“Food!” The boy insisted, pointing further into the jungle and giving Ace’s arm an added tug for good measure. When Ace didn’t budge, still determined to go and find Sabo, he tired again “Food!” He repeated, this time pointing at Ace’s stomach for added measure.

Suddenly a dark thought that sent shiver’s down Ace’s spine occurred to him. He yanked his hand out of the boy’s death grip “I’m not food!” He cried

At the loss of contact, the kid gave a distressed sound that could have been a whimper. He tried to grab his hand again, making small whining noises like a baby the whole time, but Ace kept backing up and keeping out of reach. He didn’t have any intention of becoming this kid’s lunch.

Finally the boy stomped his foot in frustration “Hu…Human!” the boy managed with difficulty. He pointed at Ace again “Human!” He pointed back into the jungle “Food!” 

He sounded like he was pleading suddenly, tears welling in his eyes which did not at all suit the larger than life presence he had shown off just minutes ago. And Ace was hit with a series of revelations all at once.

This kid must’ve been abandoned on this island. He knew how to speak, at least a few words, so he must’ve grown up around humans. But he was dressed in only a couple of animal skins and a fraying straw hat. That and his general lack of speech made obvious he’d been on his own for a long, long time. He was covered in scars. On his right flank, his left leg, under his left eye. He might have some power that kept the animals at bay but he still could have been more than fourteen, fifteen at the oldest. Ace hated crybabies, but he was far from heartless. In a situation like this, there was only one thing to do.

“Alright. Fine.” He caved with a sigh. 

The boy beamed at him again, grabbed his hand, and eagerly guided him along the path

 _I was hungry anyway_ , he reasoned, _and this kid definitely knows the jungle better than I do. If I can get his help we’ll find Sabo in no time._

He didn’t know how right he was. As when they reached a clearing with an enticing smell beckoning forth, the first thing Ace noticed was Sabo at the edge of the clearing. It was a good thing the boy let go of his hand because he ground to a stop at the sight. 

Sabo had been carefully placed on a make-shift bed of straw and other long grass. Arranged so he was lying on his back, his hands folded over his stomach. (Which Ace knew was a far cry from the spread eagle sprawl his brother liked to sleep in.) His coat had even been carefully folded into a make-shift pillow and tucked under his head. 

When Ace went to inspect him, he found to his relief that he was breathing. He tried to rouse him but he stayed firmly asleep. Ah, well, he’d come to sooner or later. His brother was safe. 

He had barely registered the thought when suddenly a large bone full of meat was shoved into his hands. The kid was back, a bone of his own in hand and a blinding smile on his face.

“Food.” He declared, taking a bite

Ace smiled and started to eat himself. It was a bit tough and overcooked but not bad. Certainly not the worst thing Ace had ever eaten. That would be the time they’d made the mistake of telling Luffy to cook and…

He pushed the memory away. It had been seven years since his little brother had died at sea and it was still so painful even to think of him. 

He forced his attention back to the wild child in front of him, happily smiling between bites without a care in the world. 

“You’re stronger than you look, huh? You carried two men, both much bigger than you, almost all the way here on your own?” he found himself saying, not that the boy responded “How long have you been here, huh? Are you the only human on the island?”

“You don’t understand a word I’m saying, do you?” Ace concluded when the kids just stared at him blankly but he found himself searching for something else to say to this wild child for some reason “You know you didn’t have to step in back there. With the animals, I mean. I’m pretty strong I doubt they could’ve beaten me. Especially with my new devil fruit powers.”

Suddenly the kid perked up, like something Ace had said had gotten his attention. 

The boy smiled at him excitedly and threw a punch aimed at the top of one of the trees. Which would’ve looked funny given how much taller the trees were than him. Except that his punch kept going… and going… his arm extending like… like….

Whatever was left of Ace’s meat fell from his hand into the dirt. Forgotten. 

The boy snapped his arm back and he turned to offer Ace a fresh-picked orange, apparently under the impression he had been asking for fruit. But Ace couldn’t have given two shits about the produce if he’d tried just then. He was too busy trying to perform the Herculean task of breathing as he took another look at this wild child. 

His thin limbs. His round, curious eyes. His blinding smile. His age. His messy black hair. The scar under his left eye. His hat.

His straw hat!

There was only one person in the world who should have been able to stretch like that.

Ace found himself lunging forward and grabbing the kid by the shoulders, gripping him so tight he would probably leave bruises but unable to notice or care in the moment. “Wh… Wh… What’s your name?” It was such a simple question but near impossible to force out

The kid, for his art, didn’t seem to notice Ace’s distress. He looked startled and confused as to why he was suddenly being restrained but that was all. 

“You!” Ace snapped the desperation clear in his voice to even himself, giving him a good shake for extra measure, the silence from this boy was deafening “Who are you?”

He just tilted his head. Confused. Trying to sort through his memories of human language to comprehend the question.

One second.

Two seconds.

Ace wasn’t sure how much longer he could take.

Then he smiled. That smile. One Ace knew like the back of his hand. 

“Monkey D. Luffy!” he proclaimed and Ace about fainted on the spot. 

His grip slackened but neither of them moved a muscle. It was all Ace could do to force himself to breath. 

Inhale. 

_Luffy is here._

Exhale.

_Luffy is alive._

Inhale.

_He’s been alive this whole time!_

Exhale.

 _He’s dressed in animal furs and can barely talk and can do_ something _to force wild animals into submission but he’s here! He’s really here! He’s alive!_

“D…Do you… Do you know who I am?” Ace forced out with labored breaths. He thought of how carefully Luffy had arranged Sabo’s sleeping body. How distraught he was when Ace pulled his hand away. How happy he’d been just to share a meal with another human. 

Did he know he was having his brothers over for lunch? Or was he just that lonely and desperate to be around other people?

 _“There’s nothing more painful than being alone.”_ A seven year-old Luffy had explained years ago. And he’d been nothing but for years and years now.

Luffy just blinked at his owlishly. Not a flicker of familiarity in them.

“Damnit Luffy.” Ace cursed, starting to tremble. “I’m your brother! I’m Ace!” He cried, slamming a hand on his chest to make his meaning as plain as possible.

One second of deadly quiet passed. Ace opened his mouth to say something else. What he’s not sure. But he never gets the chance.

The next thing Ace knew he was flat on his back, the wind knocked out of him even further. Luffy’s entire weight was settled on his chest as his little brother stared down at him with uncharacteristic intensity.

“Ace.” He said. The word coming heartbreakingly easy to him. It wasn’t something he had to struggle or think about like he had with “human” or even his own name.

“Ace?” His brother repeated, holding his face in his calloused, rough palms. He brought their face’s closer, studying Ace closely.

“Yeah.” Ace managed weakly

“…Ace.” Luffy repeated slowly, like he liked the sound of it. He started examine his face like a blind man, running his fingers across his face.

“Ace.” Around his eyes

“Ace.” His nose

“Ace.” His mouth

All the while Ace has to fight to keep the tears at bay. He can’t cry now. If he cries now his face will be wet and his nose with turn red and his eyes will be puffy. He can’t afford that right now. Nothing that might change him more from the version of himself Luffy must hold in his memory.

All he can do is hold still and pray.

_Please, Luffy. Please recognize me. I know it’s been a long time. I’m sorry. Just please–_

Luffy pulls his hand away. “Ace?” He asks quietly, in disbelief

“ACE!!” He suddenly shouts. Tears springing easily from his own round eyes. His smile impossibly bright and beautiful, even if his teeth are badly yellow.

Finally the dam breaks and Ace feels hot tears tracing their way down his own cheeks “Luffy.” Is all he can say

“ACE!! Luffy cries, throwing himself into his brother’s arms “Ace! Ace!”

Ace isn’t sure if it’s just that Luffy’s gotten stronger during the past seven years or his excitement is making him forget Ace’s ribs are a thing that can be crushed or he’s forgotten just how tight those thin arms can squeeze but in any case he’s suddenly encased in quite a lot of arms with not nearly enough oxygen and by the time Luffy releases him he’s wheezing pretty bad. (Seriously when is the last time he’s had enough air in his lungs? He can’t remember.)

Luffy beams at him for a second, before he remembers something else. Suddenly he’s bounding over to where Sabo’s resting, clutching his stupid fancy shirt and shaking him furiously. His efforts earn only a groan from the blond but Luffy’s still grinning impossibly wide at Ace.

“Ace! Sabo? Sabo?” He asks excitedly as he shakes his brother

For once Ace knows exactly what he’s trying to say. “Yeah, Luffy. That’s Sabo.” He says, sniffing and scrubbing tears from his face.

Luffy’s expression is nothing short of ecstatic at the news. Ace understands. He’s not surprised when Luffy raises both firsts to the sky and lets out a yell of pure joy. But that dosen’t mean he can stop himself from crying again at the sight.

He leans over and socks his blond brother on the jaw “Ugh! Wake up you idiot!” He complains

Because he seriously needs to be awake for this.


End file.
